


of embarrassment and kisses

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, okay this is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a game between yamada and yuto</p>
            </blockquote>





	of embarrassment and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [yunnings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings) for beta

It was a habit for them to tease each other; an inside game. It wasn’t like they were hostile to each other _(at least most of the time)_ ; it was more of a hobby of pressing each other’s buttons, making the other embarrassed _(more often than not, in front of a huge crowd)_. They didn’t notice when their game of teasing started. It may have been when they were juniors _(as early as Yuto approaching Yamada)_. Or maybe it was during the filming of Hey! Say! _(where Yuto had locked Yamada outside; or when he stayed to watch Yamada film, much to Yamada’s embarrassment)_.  
  
It has always pleased him to embarrass Yamada. He had done that in multiple occasions ever since Yamada came into his life. It was the way Yamada’s neck would turn bright red and awkwardly try to hide his embarrassment by rubbing his neck that made Yuto’s heart flutter _(not that he would tell Yamada anytime soon)_ and grin, pleased by the fact that his actions managed to get such a response.  
  
As for Yamada, he likes the times where he would correctly push Yuto’s buttons, forcing the Nakajima to lose his temper _(though more often than not, Yamada gets railed up as well)_. There were also the times where his actions would lead to Yuto replying him with unexpected responses _(“Do you want to fight, Nakajima?” “No, I’m just thinking how cool you are,”)_. He would be embarrassed but it’s because of these moments that he realises how he likes the unpredictable side of Yuto.

_(Both of them likes how they are able to drag such reactions from one another; which strokes their ego and endears them.)_

* * *

A smirk played on Yuto’s lips. He knows how Yamada isn’t a person who likes skinship, though there are times where he initiated it and it makes Yuto smile. The tiny actions of Yamada leaning against him in the presence of other members, or even whispering an inside joke which results in both of them laughing, makes Yuto’s heart skip a beat. These were always followed by a tinge of redness on Yamada’s cheeks, and Yuto would very much want to kiss Yamada’s cheek there and then.  
  
So, he does.  
  
He loves how Yamada would always inch off shyly, or push him away while laughing, when he kisses his cheeks in front of the other members _(“Go get a room you two,”)_. It then becomes his new habit of embarrassing Yamada _(who is now his boyfriend after so many years)_.

* * *

Yamada realizes how Yuto likes to kiss him in places which are most unexpected, more often than not, with an audience. Kisses were always planted somewhere on his body when they were alone _(cheeks, neck, temple, stomach)_ , and he loves these kisses. It’s not like he dislikes being kissed with an audience, it is embarrassing for him.  
  
Over the course of time, Yamada have realized that he is easily embarrassed.  
  
It was only recently that he can confidently embarrass his boyfriend back _(“Just awhile ago, Yuto-kun said ‘It’s only us now’ in the dressing room,”)_. It pleases him to see how cute Yuto is while hiding his face.

* * *

It has never occurred to Yamada that Yuto would be daring enough to step their private game of embarrassing each other to another level. Never would Yamada expect him teasing Yuto on stage to be turned against him. Nor did he expect Yuto to try and close in, kissing him on the cheeks during a concert.  
  
And never would Yamada expect that to happen twice in a row.  
  
During the first try, Yamada had managed to push the Nakajima away while laughing and singing his lines. He had seen how Yuto had laughed at his reaction, and how Yuto noticed his cheeks heating up _(though that couldn’t be captured properly on the camera)_.  
  
The second try was a success. The Nakajima had made sure his hand was supporting Yamada’s opposite cheek, making Yamada unable to turn away from the kiss. Screams of the fans were deafening, and Yamada knows very well that Yuto would be grinning away _(while the other members would probably be laughing this off as well)_.  
  
It was sort of like revenge, but Yamada just jumps onto Yuto, making the younger boy piggy back him.

* * *

**~おまけ~**  
  
It was after that incident that Yamada wouldn’t let Yuto have his way, even when they are alone. Whenever Yuto closes in for a kiss, Yamada would make sure to teasingly push him away while laughing _(and it doesn’t help since Yuto would be hugging him by the waist)_. It would result in Yuto pouting, and Yamada loves it when his boyfriend demands to be pampered.  
  
It would usually end with Yamada planting a kiss on Yuto’s forehead, and then his nose, before he pecks on Yuto’s lips _(and that would result to Yuto pulling Yamada back down with him onto the bed, smiling into the many kisses where Yuto would teasingly drag his tongue across Yamada’s lips)_.  
  
And Yamada would never tell Yuto how he likes their game of embarrassing each other became one of teasing kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: happy 5th anniversary to me on this ship. i just wanted to write something for them and this plot has been in my head since last week. excuse me what is writing.


End file.
